


Moon-Kissed

by DeathOfABacheLarrY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Short, Ziam AU, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfABacheLarrY/pseuds/DeathOfABacheLarrY
Summary: I was the dark.And I was blessed with you.Please excuse my off-point French, I am still learning- Possible triggers for self-harm and suicide. If these affect you, please refrain from reading. I also do recommend using a translator if you don’t interpret French well, it makes the chapter titles more relevant to the story. Thank you for reading, please consider giving a vote/kudos or dropping a comment. It means the world to me. Love y’all :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. "Avant L'histoire."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgay1dbeotch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatgay1dbeotch).



> Specifically a lil' note to thatgay1dbeotch if you're reading this. It's a Ziam fanfic. Try it out. And also thank you for reading all of my fics, truly appreciate that. So here's a new short oneshot for you, tailored to make you consider Ziam. Nah, jkjk have fun reading this, o'smol one.

The sun and moon.

A cut of connection, with sewn on tears.

A sun-kissed boy and his moon-kissed lover.

_“Patience Is Not the Ability to Wait:_

_Patience is not the ability to wait._

_Patience is to be calm no matter what happens,_

_constantly take action to turn it to positive growth opportunities,_

_and have faith to believe that it will all work out in the end while you are waiting.”_

_― Roy T. Bennett_


	2. "Joie Lumineuse."

Your eyes had shone as the light in them danced.

You, yourself, was gleefully prancing among your friends.

Tugging me along as you twirled past the chairs and tables.

The little one with the cheekbones had said you were like the sun.

I'm glad he was taken by his long-haired prince, or I might've gotten really jealous.

Yet he's not wrong.

I can see the sun in you.

With your smooth, tan skin, and bright, sunny aura.

No one ever saw through your shiny facade.

No one but me.

You didn’t know it at the time.

But I saw everything eventually.

Too late.

While you chuckled at the tall, long-haired one.

And smiled at the Irish one’s antics.

You were hiding them under your adorable sweater paws.

Shielding them with loose, khaki shorts.

You thought it was a well-kept secret.


	3. “Rouge Fatigué.”

Your cheeks had lit up as the excited tint of carmine colored messily.

It was a chilly night when I took you to that cliffside.

Overlooking the quiet, still water.

Jagged rocks had stabbed through the ripples.

Like your teeth when they left rough, purple bruises along my neck.

You had said I was like the moon.

I can see that.

I stayed in the shadows.

Watching you and protecting you.

Always exchanging places when you got too tired to deal with society.

I had given you my leather jacket that day.

You wore it almost every day since then.

By the time you were gone.

It had worn to a soft, buttery cloth.

Memories still intact, but your scent had long perished away.

I sometimes regret that I had shown you that beautiful place.


	4. “Sourire Flottant.”

Your lips had quirked upwards innocently as my joke brought a small smile.

We had just met and you were insanely awkward.

Like a shy puppy meeting a new friend.

But ever since I had first laid eyes on you.

Even before then.

I had wanted to feel your lips. 

Against mine, on my forehead, neck, and other- unholy places.

I remember our first kiss, in broad daylight.

Your lips had softly smushed onto mine.

I still remember sometimes.

How you’d get all bashful when you wanted to kiss me.

A fluttering butterfly delicately trying to land on a petal.


	5. "Plis Forcés."

Your smile had folded upwards as crinkles formed at the edges of your eyes.You had the best genuine smile.

Although as time went on.

The genuine ones started to fade like an old letter home.

It started becoming more and more of plastic smiles.

Forced grins and stony laughter.

It left me wondering.

Where did my sun-kissed puppy go?


	6. "Souhaits Douloureux."

Leaves crinkled as he plodded through the brisk autumnal wind. The weather was just how his Liam loved it. He had preferred frigid, cloudless nights. He stopped, kneeling down to something that he had visited often, “Hey Li, didn’t you hear? Louis and Harry just finished their adoption process. She’s an adorable little baby with the biggest smile, Darcy. Remember we were talking about naming our future kids Bruce and Woody? After the two characters you loved the most,” He shakily took a deep breath, “Niall just got a new girlfriend today, I like her. Her name’s Sarah, and she loves chocolate. But I don't think they'll last. Niall really does enjoy his bachelor lifestyle eh? Anyways.”  


He cleared his throat quietly, unshed tears clutching at his throat and strangling him, “I miss you Leeyum. I miss everything about you, my sun-loving teddy bear. Cheekbones, his prince, and Ireland suggested I write letters to you and leave them in a little box so I'll never forget you. As if I would ever forget my one and only love.”

A drying grass blade caught a drop of salty mourning, bending over in the effort to lift it on its shoulders, “But I did, I wrote letters to you. I couldn't write everything, no- there’s too many, but just some little things I love about you.”  


The clouds were slowly bunching together, the sun retiring to its dark resting place, “I wish I saw what you were doing to yourself earlier, been there that day. Sometimes I wish I kept my hidden cliffside away from you. But the past is the past, and nothing can change that. I wish I could've kissed you one last time, knowing that nothing can stop time in its way. But I know I can't wish forever, I know I have to let go.”  


The stars were peeking out now, a full moon illuminating the cloudless night, a dark Prussian blue, “I hope you're happy up there, I'll stay down here for now. Take care of your family and ours, help heal what wounds the past has left behind. But don't fret my baby, I'll see you soon.”   


He stood up, dusting off his knees, “I think it's time for me to go, and maybe I won't return for a bit. I think time needs to work it's magic, until the skies glisten with golden sun and the clouds burst open like ripe loaves one day, and we are united. Just know, before that, my heart will always be with you. Forever and always.”


	7. "Premier Souffle."

Your patience, endlessly ticking down as you wait.

I remember our first date, when I was late due to traffic.

You had waited for an hour.

I remember our first fight, and we didn't speak after.

You had waited a day.

I remember our first time broken, when I had given into the voices of imperfection.

You had waited a year.

And now, our first time split by the skyline and the clouds, what seemed like an eternity. 

You had waited for me.

There I stand under the moonlight once again, on that same, beautiful cliff.

Only it's not so beautiful to me now.

I no longer savour it.

It's strangely windless tonight, as if the whole world is holding their breath.

Well, I've kept you waiting too long.

Wait no more, my dear sun.

I'm coming.


	8. "Ailes Paisibles."

The night carried on, after the water washed away. Nothing was left behind except a slip of paper tacked into the grass besides the stone marker. It fluttered as soft breezes rocked it to slumber. The note stuck into the ground, beyond the gates of Ailes D’anges Cemetery, the first right turn of Mort Paisible street. 

On a frigid night, the world started breathing again. Unbeknownst of the reunion of two hearts. Never lost, just separated. That very night, a solar eclipse happened. The sun and moon had finally come together once again. No, the world doesn't know. For the world will sleep through it. Waking up when the sun returns, and chaos ensues once again. 

For now, just let the peace linger. Linger while day is still asleep. While everything is still moon-kissed.


	9. “Lune Embrassée.”

Dear Liam, 

We’ve waited. 

And now we’re united. 

You left me first, on a sun-filled Thursday. 

While I found you, on a twilight Sunday.

You were the light of my life. Still are.

My sun-filled baby.

While me, I guess what you said was true.

I'm moon-kissed. 

Always have been, forever will be.

Destined to be in the shadows and to watch over.

I was the dark.

And I was blessed with you.

Your Lune Amour,

Zayn.

  
  
  
  



End file.
